Birthday Cake and Alcohol
by chaann
Summary: AU - While moping around drunk over being completely alone for the first time on his birthday, our dear alcoholic Sasori phones up a party place and hires an entertainer in an attempt to not feel so depressed. Sasodei/Yaoi/oneshot


Another bottle slammed against the table as Sasori finished off the last of the gold liquid. Bottle after bottle and yet he could still feel the agony of being alone. Maybe one more bottle wouldn't hurt?

He ran a hand through his red hair as he looked at the pictures of his past. His family gathered around the table year after year, the cake in the middle gaining more and more candles as time went by. At some point the picture had less and less people though. His parents passed, he became socially withdrawn, lost his friends and only had his grandmother for comfort.

Year after every damn year she did her hardest for her grandson. He was depressing, pessimistic, and condescending. However, even as he became a socially awkward adult, she was there. Up until now that is.

His grandmother died one hundred, fourty two days prior to his twenty-fifth birthday. This is the time he would be truly alone.

Go out drinking with friends? Ha! Of course he didn't have friends, he was dreadful to be around. A buzzkill. A douchebag. A fucking stick up the ass.

He was them all. And for that he would pay the ultimate price and celebrate his first birthday, all alone.

Being miserable everyday of the year didn't help. Year after year. But at least he had someone there on that one certain special - Grandmother Chiyo.

Sasori took another log chug of the beer until he needed a breath. He looked down at the bottle as he panted, it was half empty. Half empty like life.

He looked at the pages of the phone book in front of him and let out a disgruntled noise. He flipped between two pages and scowled at the idea of hiring a horrendous clown for a party, getting a bounce house or the best incredible piñata supplies in town.

Maybe the clown wouldn't be so bad. It would mean he wouldn't be alone, right?

His eyes gazed over the page in a drunken matter and landed on an ad in the shape of a castle.

"Hire royalty to come to your party...R-royal themes parties...just a d-dial away." He read slurred. He burst out laughing, if he could hire a friend for a couple hours, it might as well NOT be a clown.

"I'm nnot going t-to be alone tomorrow!"

-/-

Sasori groaned as he continued to roll around his bed. What a morning it had been. He woke up, screamed, cringed, threw up and took a handful of painkillers. What he had done the night prior was clearly not worth it. He couldn't remember anything other than being a miserable drunk. Yes, not worth it at all.

As time went on the blistering pain began to subside, but was still all too there. Sasori decided to crack open a box of cookies and a bottle of gin to ease his pain. He made many thanks he could eat and not throw up now, and a knocking at his door didn't make him as miserable as it would have three hours ago.

Damn magic cookies.

As he got up to answer it, he put his drink down, walked past a mirror and cringed. His eyes were baggier and droopier than ever, his hair was everywhere, his shirt wasn't even covering his stomach completely as his pale stomach peeked out, his sweatpants hung off his body with a slant and the cookie crumbs all over his face didn't help him not look like a slob.

"Meh."

He staggered to the door and as he opened it he saw a well dressed person digging in a bag with a cake nearby.

"Uh."

The person hopped up from the bag with a smile that quickly dropped as soon as they saw the redhead and dug into his pocket.

"Is this 5450 Akatsuki blvd. ?" The man asked befuddled as he looked at a small paper from the pocket.

Sasori looked the Prince over and blinked slowly trying to process what was going on. Cake? Balloons? An entertainer?

Was he having a party?

"Yeah that's this place." Sasori replied just as confused as blond in front of him.

"Is there a birthday boy..." He looked at the card once more, "Sasori here?"

"Yes that's me."

Deidara raised both eyebrows. "Um, were you even expecting me?"

Sasori pondered the thought for a moment and leaned against the door frame while scratching his showing stomach. He did drink a lot last night and he had been moping about being alone on his birthday. He did do this, yes. Yes, he called the castle ad in the phone book while he had been drinking.

"Why aren't you dressed as princess?" Sasori asked a little angry now, ignoring the others previous question. The ad had said 'Princess rentals for your little girls birthday!'. This person was clearly dressed as a Prince.

The stranger gave Sasori an unimpressed look. "I'm a guy that's why, you dipshit. Now did you order this party kit or not, cause if no and you don't pay me now, I'm just wasting my time and money on you."

Sasori sneered at the blond before reaching for his wallet from his jeans that were lying on the floor. "Yes it's my birthday, yes I must have hired you, so come on in and lets have me a fucking pity party. Again, why aren't you a princess?"

The blonde gave the man a disgusted look, "When we said the princesses were all taken, you said a prince would be fine. And FYI, we're not a prostitute business so if you're disgruntled and lonely - "

"Please. Just..." He cut him off and slouched against the wall with his wallet still in hand, "I just don't want to be alone today. Even for an hour, stay." He gave the blond a pathetic look and slowly turned into a wandering gaze as he eyed up the blonds face. "If you change your mind about the prostitute thing though, I have money."

The Prince snorted and took the wallet from Sasori, pulled out an amount of money and stuffed it into his pocket. He then picked up the party items and walked past the redhead into the house.

He cringed at the sight of the messy house for a moment. Clothes and bottles all over the counters and floor, dishes piling up in the sink and a strong stench of sadness and filled the air. Almost like the stench of a teenage boys bedroom...

"Names Deidara by the way. Prince Deidara, yeah." The entertainer finally said sticking a hand out to the man who had officially hired him.

"Hm." Sasori grunted as he shook the hand.

Deidara got to work, he pushed aside the crap on the floor to clear a space as he started setting up the decorations. Streamers hung from the ceiling and a small tank of helium helped make the balloons look extra peppy. A roll of paper opened up into a castle with a hole in the tower door for pictures, even a pin the sword on the knight game was stuck onto the wall. Last but not least a dragon piñata and a sword shaped beating stick were put up.

Standing back as admiring his work for a moment, he deemed it complete so he dug through the last bag and handed Sasori a golden plastic crown saying "birthday boy" and sprinkled large confetti on the ground.

All in all, the place still looked pretty dreary. Sasori pondered a moment before finally giving the Prince a good look over as he continued to give the place the last touches of razzle dazzle - AKA opening the dark bed sheet curtains.

A black coat decorated with gold tasseled shoulders and buttons, a red-gold trimmed sash, tight high waisted white trousers, black ankle boots adorned with more gold and the long sword hanging off the black belt around his waist.

It was a high quality costume.

And the man beneath it wasn't so bad either.

His blond hair was tied into a low ponytail, a section of fringe covering his face making him look mysterious. Blue eyes popped behind a layer of dark makeup that slowly blended in to his tan skin. The face was really nice too, but every moment the blond bent over with his backside facing Sasori was a gift of its own.

Not too shabby at all.

If the blond were a prostitute, he could be making so much more money than he would entertaining at children's parties. Maybe parties for women would be a better idea. Perhaps he does do them. It really got Sasori thinking about how desirable the blond was, and Sasori had a good hunch the Prince was gay. If that wasn't hint of a gay lisp he heard than the kid had a major speech problem.

Here he was drinking enjoying himself. How rude. "You want a drink or..." Sasori asked whipping about a few bottles of various liquors in case the blond wanted more options. Sweet liquors, hard liquors - he had them all.

"Well I'm not allowed to drink on the job..." Deidara muttered eyeing up the bottles.

"I have tap water?"

Deidara gaze turned to a nice bottle of wine and pursed his lips. As long as he didn't have too much he'd be ok, right? Besides, it not like there were any kids or judgmental parents around.

"Wine please."

Sasori nodded and poured him a coffee mug full, handing it over to a surprised Deidara.

"Wow this is a lot...no wine glasses?"

"That's a lot?" Sasori asked. He then sighed and picked up a glass that had a splash of dried dark red and two cigarette butts at the bottom of it. "Not at the moment, no."

Deidara laughed and took a sip. "Mm this is good..." And then took a few big gulps before putting it down.

"Do you want me to do my bit as well?" Deidara asked adjusting his belt that held the fairly real looking sword.

"Yeah sure do your bit." Sasori murmured half heartedly as he grabbed his glass of gin and sat on the couch that was made of clothing than anything.

Deidara looked up in the air as if he were pondering his next move. Sasori didn't blame him at all since was probably used to multiple screaming children instead of one depressed alcoholic sitting on a couch made of dirty laundry.

"Hello my good sir! King of the land, Booze." Deidara started in a foolish accent, already getting a chuckle from Sasori. "Dreary day it would appear, wouldn't it not? That's just another day in November though, correct?"

"Heh, yeah I guess..."

Deidara took another gulp of his wine. "Your majesty sir! I do believe tis your birthday! Should we not have a lil celebration!?" he then spoke enthusiastically as if he were speaking to a child.

"I think we should yes...and who might be you sir?" Sasori chuckled playing along with the role playing and took a swig of his own drink.

"I am Prince Deidara from the land of Manners!"

"Manners?"

"I perform for kids, so you-ith should shut up-ith, yeah."

Sasori rolled his eyes and swirled his drink around the cup. "So why would you come all this way, Prince to cheer up a grumpy King in his birthday."

"Because Boozey needs to learn some manners, yeah." Deidara laughed taking another large drink, Sasori joining him in drinking and laughing.

They started off with the pin the sword on the knight and both failed. Whoever did the worst though had to do a random shot of vodka. They took some humorous photos with the fantasy backdrop. Then they did the piñata, or at least tried but found it too difficult to accomplish while drinking, so ended up smashing it while on the floor and pigged out.

Sasori sat foreword "How about we pig out on that cake next?" He suggested a little slurred using his thumb to point at the fridge where he put it.

They looked at each other briefly before hopping up and running to the kitchen that was attached to the living area, Deidara taking a place at a stool by the island counter.

Sasori whipped out the cake from the fridge and snorted at the goofy cartoon design of dragon but grabbed a knife anyway and went to cut it.

"No no! No no no nooo..." Deidara slurred and then broke out into laughter. He took a moment to catch his breath. "We haftsta poot tha candles on silly!"

Sasori froze and looked at the knife and then the cake. "Why w-would we put candles on a caaake, silly?" He finished sneering in a foolish manner.

Deidara laughed, reached into his work bag and pulled out a box of candle and use them to smack the redhead in the face playfully. "Cause it's yo birfsay, silly!"

Sasori furrowed his eyebrows and then laughed again. "You're sooo right!" He yelled taking the candles and sticking them in. "One...two...three..." He started placing them in a very uneven line. "Twenty-two...twenty-three...twenty-four...twwweeenttty-FIVE!"

Deidara looked at all the candles and dropped his jaw dramatically. "So many - like wow!" He then stood up and leaned over the cake so he was inches away from Sasori's face. "Y'know, you're awful cute for someone so ol-duh!" He remarked before leaning back and sitting back down on the stool to have a giggle fit as well as another drink.

"Old?" Sasori scowled grabbing a lighter. "I'm not old..." He then muttered at he began lighting the candles.

Deidara scoffed and pointed out the candles while counting them. "That makes you like...six years older than me!"

"So you're twenty?"

Deidara put his head down into his arms and laughed quietly to himself for a moment. "Nooo! I'm nineteen ya dummy."

Sasori scrunched his face and stood there a moment. He snorted, "Oh yeah! You're right!"

Deidara clapped his hands, got up, found a light switch and turned off the light. He came back to his seat and looked at Sasori over the glow of the many candles.

"You know Deidara, I usually hate being with new people, but I had a lotta of fun today." Sasori sighed lookng at the flames flicker "Drinking alone used to be the very very very best. Never did I ever ever think drinking with a-anyone could be this much more better."

"Happy birthday, Sasori."

"Thank you Deidara."

And he blew out the candles making the room dark.

"What did ya wish for?" Deidara asked turning on the light while rubbing head as he grabbed his glass of liquor to finish it off.

Sasori smirked and looked the blond leaning on the wall up and down. "if I tell you it won't come true." he chuckled as he licked his lips and placed a slice of the cake in front of where Deidara had been sitting.

Deidara returned the smirk and walked up and grabbed the cake Sasori had been holding. He broke off a piece with the fork and held it up so he could feed it to Sasori.

"Okay, we're getting there." Sasori chuckled after he swallowed the bite.

Deidara hummed and grabbed Sasori's hand making him raise his eyebrow at what the blond was going to do.

Deidara took the hand, raised a finger and crammed it into the cake. Sasori remained confused until the Prince stuck the icing and cake covered finger in his mouth to suck it clean again.

He swirled his tongue around the finger and slid it in and out with a smacking noise making Sasori blush. "Yeah that's also close, so close, but it's not quite my wish."

Deidara huffed, put down the hand and walked down the hallway to a bedroom located at the end, leaving Sasori still sitting at the island confused yet again.

"Get down here, birthday boy!"

Sasori got up a little bewildered and made his way down the hallway. The blond wasn't going to... he could possibly be planning... "Uh, ok. Why?" he asked. Deidara on the other hand stood inside the bedroom hastily removing the jacket to his costume.

"I'm going to make your wish come true, so hurry up!"

Sasori stood still for a moment before looking down at his his cup and swigging back the last amount of alcohol. He cringed at the taste, put it down on the floor and then bolted down the hallway, yanking his own clothes off in the process.

When he got there Deidara was standing at the foot of the bed, only wearing the high waist white trousers, yet they were undone. He was busy taking the elastic and ribbon out of his hair so didn't focus his attention to Sasori. When he did look up though he giggled at the sight of Sasori already being dressed down to his tighty whities. He continued to laugh and turned around so his backside was facing Sasori. He slowly slid down the pants and nearly killed Sasori right there when he gave the redhead a good look at the white thong he was wearing.

Not even needing to see the redheads confused face, "These trousers show the worst pantylines." Deidara chuckled as he continued to shimmy out of the the pants, letting them drop to the floor.

Deidara jumped on the unmade bed and spread his legs by raising one of them high. Sasori hopped on the bed after him and began kissing him uncontrollably. Lips, neck, chest - Deidara got kissed everywhere. "You know Sasori-Danna, that cake tasted really good off you. Just imagine what it would taste like off." Deidara leaned back down and ran his hands along his chest. "Me."

Taking the obvious hint, Sasori ran back to the kitchen and grabbed the two slices of birthday cake. He re-entered the room and smiled as he caught the blond in the act of removing the small thong. Sasori also returned the action and removed his own bottoms and took his place on the small hips.

Deidara moaned at the feeling of Sasori's ass on his dick. He spread his arms out in submission, but ground his hips upwards against the man on top of him. Sasori smirked and ground back down on Deidara a few times before going back and focusing on what was beneath him - the cake and his present.

Sasori moved in between the tan legs and grabbed a small dollop of cake in his hand. He smirked as smeared it from nipple to nipple making Deidara sigh and arched his back at the still chilly icing and cake on his warm skin. Sasori lowered his head and began eating the cake off the smooth chest, stopping to suck harsh on areas to clean extra good, as well as leave small hickies.

Deidara continued to moan at the feeling. If his work found out he was doing this, he'd get canned for sure. All that didn't matter at the moment, he was having way too much fun being smothered in birthday cake. Who knew he could have such a kink?

Sasori slid the hand that put the cake on the blonds chest and moved it upwards to Deidaras mouth. He happily took a few long licks at the hand before taking in the multiple iced digits in his mouth to suck clean. Sasori pulled away his hand from the blonds mouth and replaced it with his mouth. He groaned enjoying the taste of the blonds saliva mixed with the birthday cake. Who knew he could have such a kink?

Not being one with much patience and already with a slick amount of fingers, Sasori lowered his hand and stuck a finger inside the the blond. Deidara furrowed his eyebrows and focused on the sweet kiss instead. His sticky chest chaffed against the redheads causing a slighty painful friction that added to the feeling of having his ass prodded.

Sasori sat up with the one finger still in

Deidara and moved down so he was lying on his stomach with his face inches away from the blonds rigid dick. He blew on it making the blond gasp and smothered some cake on the tip. He then added more of the soft buttercream icing to help the second finger slide in easier. He looked at his work longingly and put the length in his mouth, happily fingering Deidara while at it.

Deidara's moans became more and more louder. While being distracted, the third finger was pushed in fairly quickly but Sasori still took his time stretching his gift, adding more icing and sucking harder as he continued on. He pushed on down to the base and back over and over, slowly building up a rhythm that matched his fingering.

"Ahn!"

Deidara didn't even have to say a word. Sasori gave a wide smirk and hit the same spot over and over. Deidara tossed his pretty blond head to the side and panted as he threw his legs up and wrapped them around Sasori's head. He groaned at the feeling of the soft thighs pressing against his jaw and head. Feeling the quickening pulse on his tongue and the rapid clenching around his fingers, he pulled back and pumped a few times holding his mouth open as let Deidara cum on his face.

"That was fun." He mused and sat up to look at the blonds panting face instead.

Deidara huffed and looked up to see a mixture of cake, saliva and cum on the redheads face and groaned incredibly loud. "Ok! Enough stretching and fuck me already, yeah!"

Not being able to take much more of this himself, Sasori wiped at his face with the back of one hand and the back of the other arm. He grabbed his dick and pressed it against the small hole and marveled as the head slipped in and out easily, but had more had trouble as it didn't want to stretch beyond that.

"Actually, I'd rather do another position.." Deidara hummed a moment before flipping the position by shoving Sasori down onto his back. "Birthday boy is getting a treat, un." He giggled grabbing the other males length and holding it and he slowly sat back down on it.

Sasori moaned as he was slowly enveloped in the blonds tight heat. He looked at the erotic sight of the other groaning in pain as they took in more and more. Deidara held his position as he tried to relax and get accustomed to have a dick up his ass. Starting off quite slowly but quickly moving faster, Deidara began plunging himself down, grinding his hips back and forth while doing so.

Deidara's moans were getting more rapid and higher. It was music to Sasori's ears, better music than any symphony and started to thrust up when the blond thrust down to increase the pace and impact strength. He slowly began to sit up and when finally sitting upright he grabbed the blonds hips and took control in thrusting faster. Deidara's moans turned into quick yelps as his prostrate was struck. His head lulled back and then forward to rest on the redheads shoulder. He dug his nails into Sasori's back and crushed his lips and clenched teeth into the shoulder in an attempt to quiet himself.

Feeling his upcoming end, Sasori shoved the blond on his back and reached a hand down and began stroking Deidara in an attempt to make him cum with him. Deidara threw his head back again but when he went to put it on the shoulder he met with Sasori's lips. Sasori was quick to shove his tongue in the more than happy to oblige mouth. Saliva was rapidly swapped as it dripped from their mouths down to Sasori's busy hand.

"Danna, I'm gonna cum!" Deidara whined against Sasori's open mouth.

Said redhead only grunted in response and bucked his hips shoving Deidara onto his back without slipping out. He began to thrust and stroke harder making Deidara choke out a cry and he came in the hand that was holding him. Sasori kept thrusting into the quivering shaking body and moaned out how right it got around him. He gave a loud breathy moan and he came inside.

As he finished milking out the last of his cum, he watched his gift whine at each slow movement inside him as he came down from his high.

Sasori slowly let himself down onto Deidara's sticky chest. Deidara squirmed to lower his head so he could face the redhead. Sasori groaned and let the other peck a few more kisses in his face.

He felt bad, really. In all his years of finding his birthdays with his parents and grandmother to be the best. He felt so bad since this one made them all look like crap. Drinking, party games and sex with a gorgeous blond - that's pretty hard to beat.

Sasori placed a hand on Deidara's trembling thigh and stroked it until the blond calmed down and slowly fell asleep. Sasori happily joined in with grabbing a blanket and covering them up. He was certainly not being one to turn down a quick power nap.

Deidara groaned and curled his toes as he began to wake up. Doing this he woke Sasori up with him.

"Mmm" Sasori kissed the blonds temple "Can I hire you again next year?"

Deidara rolled over the face the redhead and gave him a quizzical look. "Hire me?"

"To do birthdays..." Sasori added secretly hoping that the blond didn't take what he said about hiring him to have sex the wrong way.

Deidara continued to stare blankly until reality hit him like a ton of bricks. He was supposed to be working.

"What time is it? What have I done? I could get fired for this!" Deidara yelled shoving Sasori off of him and rolling over to face the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table. "Fuck!" He rolled again but this time onto the floor and crawled over to his Prince outfit that had been tossed onto the floor.

Sasori watched the blond struggle to find his pant pocket and sighed. After today it was back to the same old same old. He reached over to the bedside table and glanced at the clock before going through the drawer and pulling out a bottle of hooch. Boy Deidara sure had been at his place a long time... He had only paid the entertainer for one hour and got five.

"Nineteen missed calls!? Nineteen!?" Deidara shrieked before immediately regretting it as he clenched his head. He was supposed to leave this gig three hours ago and go straight to the next one. How long was he having sex for? Sleeping? He couldn't go back to work now with a crumpled costume and that he had to forget about driving since he was still drunk.

Deidara snatched his phone and quickly phoned his boss."Shit shit! Hello sir I - No! Yes... Mmm... But sir I actually can't!"

Sasori listened in on as best as he could. He actually felt a little guilty about this as something in his brain told him this was possibly his fault. He also raised an arm and cringed as he sniffed himself. Damnit he needed a shower. Why that cute naked boy on the floor had sex with him was beyond comprehension.

"Well sir I can't...drive... Well um, I was sorta..." Deidara glanced at Sasori who was still lying on the bed with the bottle of liquor. "offered a drink that was actually wine and..." He whipped the phone away from his ear as the man on the other end started to scream. Deidara crawled over and grabbed the bottle from Sasori's lips and had a drink of his own. Sasori smirked at the blonds ability to cope under pressure.

'YOU'RE FIRED!'

Deidara gasped and had a drop of the liquor drip down his chin while Sasori just raised both eyebrows. He yanked the phone back to his ear and listened to pure silence.

"Dammit!" Deidara cursed standing up and flopping back onto the bed beside the redhead. "Now I need a job! How am I going to afford my rent next month? I'll be kicked out, yeah!"

Sasori hummed and crawled over to lie on his stomach so he was facing the blond upside down. "If you need a place to crash you can stay here."

"Yeah, and pay with sex right?" Deidara pouted.

"Nah. I can understand that you drank a little too much, felt some pity for me and that's the only reason you did it. Trust me, I wouldn't even want to sleep with me."

Deidara rolled onto his left side and Sasori followed by rolling onto his right so they could both lie down and face each other. "You're not that bad. You could take a more care of yourself. Sex was great though, totally would do that again. Bathe more please."

Sasori savored the blonds words a moment that he was good for something, but he specifically listened to the lat words as he recalled smelling himself earlier. "Wouldn't hurt. Want to have a shower?"

Deidara spread his legs, looked at the sticky white mess and cringed. "Yeah that would be great." He looked back to Sasori a cringed again as he sat up. "You need one too. I change my mind, if you want sex again, that REALLY needs to change."

"Yeah sure."

"And you HAVE to do something about the smell of this place. It reeks!"

"Uh-huh."

"The mess needs to be taken care of, and would it kill you to let some sunlight into this place?"

"Yeah."

"Also lay off the booze, that can't be good for you at all. Where did you even get that beer you were just drinking anyway? Do you even have a job?"

"I think you need to move out."

Deidara smirked and stuck out his tongue. "You got me fired with your booze and magic sex appeal, yeah. You owe me."

"Yeah, I guess you did give me the best birthday I could have asked for, and of my life." Sasori murmured as he sat up as well. "I pulled a good move not slamming the door on your face earlier."

Deidara sighed, leaned in and pressed his lips against the others. "That's right. Happy Birthday again Sasori."

"Thank you." Sasori whispered against the blonds lips.

"You're need to brush your teeth as well, your mouth is a definite fire hazard!" Deidara added backing up a little bit to send Sasori a stern look. Apparently it's not appealing to have multiple liquors on your breath.

"You were a party entertainer and now you're my grandmother, perfect."

"I'd like to say I'm your Prince Charming, yeah."

"More like the Prince of getting my dumb ass back on track."

"Yeah that works, now c'mon! Round two in the shower, last one there is a rotten egg, yeah."

Sasori smiled as he watched the blond dash off like a bunny down the hall to the bathroom. Someone had to be looking out for him. He hadn't spent a birthday alone quite yet, and if he could help it, he would make the necessary changes to keep the Prince in it.

Dealing with his depression by drinking had failed to make him happy. Deidara was just what the redhead needed and for the first time in a while, he knew he was going to be ok.

"I guess the saying was right, there is light at the end of the tunnel, and a Prince Charming for everyone."

* * *

><p>Happy birthday to me, and to Sa-so-ri. you look like a monkeyyy and ya smell like one too. ew I'm 19.<p>

that ending was bad. really bad. also pretty vague. so i will fill in the future for u real quick:

sasori tried to make the necessary changes to a better life with deidaras help. wonderful and positive changes were made. deidara was so impressed by the effort sasori put for him they fell in love. deidara found the little quirks too be very cute and now has a cutie pie redhead to baby. sasori is now less depressed and with a lot of effort and hardship, has gotten over his drinking problem. the end.

I don't think I mentioned anything about them liking art in this fic, or the name change to Danna OOPS. 19 is the legal age to drink in canada so Deidara can drink like meeee


End file.
